finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Snow Villiers
23 523 |affiliation=NORA |occupation=Líder |race=Humano, l'Cie (antigamente) |gender=Masculino |height=200cm (6'7") |laterality=Destro |footsize=33cm |ffxiii type=playable |ffxiii primaryroles=Commando, Ravager, Sentinel |ffxiii limitbreak=Sovereign Fist |ffxiii summon=Shiva |ffxiii weapon=Wild Bear (Emblema de capa) |ffxiii ultimateweapon=Save the Queen |xiii2 type=guest |lr type=boss |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Daisuke Ono |englishva=Troy Baker |motioncapture=Makoto Obata |gameplay=true |quotes=true |crystarium=true |boss page=Snow (chefe de Final Fantasy XIII-2) |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |gallery=true }} Snow Villiers é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XIII, que aparece em Final Fantasy XIII-2 como um personagem jogável temporário, e um personagem não jogável em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Em Final Fantasy XIII, Snow está determinado a salvar sua noiva, Serah Farron, de seu destino como um l'Cie de Pulse, apesar de sua irmã, Lightning, desaprovar o seu relacionamento. Ele transforma si mesmo em um l'Cie, e entra em uma jornada para salvar Cocoon e se reunir com Serah. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Snow sai em busca de Lightning que desapareceu, sendo o único a acreditar na reivindicação de Serah que sua irmã ainda está viva. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Snow é o chefe da cidade de Yusnaan, e o último l'Cie no mundo. Perto de se tornar um Cie'th, ele espera o tempo onde ele pode morrer e se reunir com Serah. Perfil Aparência thumb|left|200px|Snow Villiers. Snow tem cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis, e uma barba. Ele usa uma bandana preta, luvas pretas, grandes botas cinzentas, um colete azul claro sobre uma camisa preta e um lenço azul listrado pendurado em um cinto. Ele veste um casado bege com borda desfiadas que funcionam como sua arma, sendo fundido com o Princípio de Manipulação de Antimatéria (AMP em inglês). Snow usa um pingente de gato, o emblema da NORA. O tamanho do pé de Snow é de 33 centímetros (cerca de um pé de comprimento). Sua marca l'Cie está em seu antebraço esquerdo. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, o vestuário de Snow foi escurecido. Ele não usa mais a seu bandana, casaco ou lenço, e tem uma barba mais curta e cabelos um pouco mais longos. Ele veste uma camisa vermelha escura sob um casaco cinza escuro com bordas desfiadas. Seu cabelo está penteado para trás e expões seus ouvidos. Ele tem uma nova marca l'Cie do fal'Cie Cactuar em seu braço esquerdo, mais perto do seu cotovelo do que a antiga. Ela está em sua quarta fase. Durante Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Snow tem cabelos retos, divididos em camadas, da altura do ombro e uma barba curta. Ele veste um terno preto formal, que transmite a sua mudança para um personagem sério e severo. Sua marca l'Cie está oculta e avançou para a sua décima terceira etapa, embora às vezes brilhe através do tecido. Os únicos elementos que permaneceram são as luvas, o colar de noivado, e as botas (embora estejam com uma cor mais escura). Durante sua primeira batalha com Lightning, ele congela o machado de um Anubys para ele mesmo manusear, mas o mesmo é destruído em sua luta. Como um Cie'th, seus olhos ficam vermelhos, seu braço esquerdo inferior fica envolto em cristal, e a pele próxima a seu braço fica preta. Enquanto a batalha avança, o cristal passa a cobrir todo o seu braço e começa a consumir seu rosto. Mais tarde, ele fica sem camisa e a possessão de seu braço fica muito maior, mesmo antes da sua transformação avançar. Personalidade Snow é uma pessoa otimista e implacável, um "herói" auto-proclamado que deseja proteger e ajudar alguém com necessidade. Embora o seu coração possa estar no lugar certo, a sua ingenuidade e otimismo dificultam sua visão geral, fazendo as pessoas verem-no de maneira errada. Ele fala e age antes de pensar, sem querer causar problemas e coloca os outros em perigo. Lightning o descreve como "arrogante e íntimo desde o início, achando que ele é amigo de todo o mundo", e que sua melhor qualidade é ser "muito teimoso até para morrer". Em Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Lightning compara Snow com seu pai, sendo fácil e apaixonado, mas não confiável. Snow tem cabeça quente e é destemido, não ligando para seus limites e tem pouca consideração perante autoridades. Ele esconde qualquer que seja a culpa que sente por trás de seus maneirismos, embora isso leve as pessoas a interpretá-lo mal. Snow se define por seu amor com Serah, mesmo depois de descobrir que ele tinha se tornado um l'Cie de Gran Pulse, escolhendo ficar do lado dela e ajudá-la a completar seu Focus. Seu relacionamento com Serah o coloca em conflito com Lightning, que a princípio acredita que ele é um idiota irresponsável indigno de sua irmã. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, o diretor Motomu Toriyama disse que Snow "não tem ciúmes", e, portanto, não se importa que Serah se junte com Noel para encontrar Lightning. Sendo cabeça quente e irresponsável como sempre, a personalidade geral de Snow não mudou desde Final Fantasy XIII. Durante Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, embora o seu desejo de proteger as pessoas permaneça, Snow se tornou o oposto de sua aparição anterior: sombrio, cansado e deprimido. Ele fala como um "homem débil" e guarda o pesar de não salvar Serah, se trancando afastado no seu palácio e se deleitando mais da vida noturna da cidade ao contrário dos seus deveres de chefe, ganhando o título de "senhor do salão de festas". Apesar da sua atitude desanimada, Snow continua a ser uma boa pessoa, cuidando dos cidadãos de Yusnaan, e selando uma enorme infusão do Chaos afastada do seu palácio. Depois de ser salvo, ele recupera muito de sua antiga personalidade, e, em Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-, amadureceu. História Infância Snow era um órfão criado pelo Sanctum. Ele cresceu com seus amigos de infância, Gadot e Lebreau, na cidade litorânea de Bodhum na borda de Cocoon. Ele é o líder e fundador da NORA, um grupo constituído por ele mesmo, Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui e Yuj, que atua como um grupo de vigilância de área, protegendo a população dos animais selvagens em torno de Bodhum. ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- thumb|200px|Snow promete ficar com Serah. Depois que NORA salva Lightning de uma emboscada aquática, Snow ficou muito feliz em encontrar a irmã mais velha de sua namorada, mas ela estava longe de ser impressionada. Ela nunca tinha aprovado ele ou as atividades não autorizadas de seu grupo e queria que Snow esquecesse de namorar sua irmã. Snow ri de suas demandas e sua atitude irreverente reforça a primeira impressão de Lightning dele. Cinco dias depois, Serah tenta romper com Snow e o mostra sua marca l'Cie, mas Snow implora para deixá-lo ajudá-la a cumprir seu Focus. Serah teme o que o Sanctum iria fazer se eles forem descobertos, mas Snow promete ajudá-la de qualquer maneira. Três dias depois, enquanto fazia compras para o presente de aniversário com Serah, Snow foge para comprar colares de noivado; duas esculturas de metal de Cocoon, sob a premissa de dar a Serah "o mundo inteiro". Durante a exibição anual de fogos na próxima noite, Snow se propõe a Serah e ela aceita. No dia seguinte, no aniversário de 21 anos de Lightning, Serah revela a sua irmã que tinha se tornado um l'Cie de Pulse e que tinha aceitado a proposta de casamento de Snow. Pensando que ela está brincando, Lightning não escuta e a deixa, mas Snow estava determinado a ajudar Serah sozinho. thumb|left|200px|Snow perde Serah no Vestígio. Snow planeja levar Serah ao Vestígio para ver Anima, o fal'Cie que a marcou, para revelar seu Focus e fazer com que Lightning acredite nela. A PSICOM tinha descoberto o fal'Cie na noite anterior e tinha bloqueado toda a cidade. Sendo perseguidos pela PSICOM, Snow e Serah voam para o Vestígio enquanto estavam sendo atacados. Sua ''airbike é danificada e Serah salta sobre o Vestígio em uma substância líquida prata que a arrasta para dentro como uma prisioneira do fal'Cie, enquanto Snow escapa ileso da situação. Ele vai explicar o que aconteceu para Lightning antes de fugir. ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|200px|Snow chama voluntários para a resistência contra a PSICOM. Dois dias depois, já que a PSICOM levou as pessoas de Bodhum para o Purge, o Vestígio é levado para o Hanging Edge com o fal'Cie e Serah ainda dentro dele. Snow faz seu caminho até o lugar e confronta a PSICOM, levando NORA como uma força de resistência. Em outro lugar, Lightning e seu aliado, Sazh Katzroy, descarrilam o trem do Purge e Snow e NORA resgatam as pessoas restantes, alguns dos quais se voluntariam para ajudá-los a lutar contra o Sanctum, incluindo uma mulher chamada Nora Estheim. Snow lidera o ataque e Nora o salva de um Havoc Skytank. Como ele cai, a ponte onde eles estavam é destruída e Nora é mortalmente ferida. Quando eles estão pendurados na beira da ponte, Nora implora que Snow "o leve para casa" antes de morrer e cai das mãos de Snow. Desconhecido para Snow, seu filho, Hope Estheim, estava vendo a cena de longe e acusa Snow pela morte de sua mãe. Snow retorna para o resto da NORA e das pessoas sobreviventes e sobe em uma ''airbike para ir ao Vestígio. Hope e sua companheira, Vanille, o seguem, e depois de salvar os dois de um ataque de Cie'th, Snow os deixa ir com ele. Ele faz seu caminho para o Trono de Anima e encontra Lightning e Sazh, que já estavam lá, junto de Serah. thumb|left|200px|Snow e os outros testemunham a cristalização de Serah. Serah pede a Lightning que salve Cocoon e se cristaliza, com um cristal com formato de lágrima caindo de sua mão para a de Snow. Isso confunde o grupo, já que, quando se transforma em cristal, quer dizer que o l'Cie completou o seu Focus. Snow continua otimista, já que as lendas afirmam que os l'Cie que completam seu Focus tem vida eterna, mas Lightning acredita que Serah está morta. Snow implora a Anima para trazer Serah de volta, oferecendo se tornar um l'Cie em seu lugar, mas Lightning e Sazh que tinham seu próprio motivo para caçar o fal'Cie, atacam-no. Ele se junta a situação apenas para ser transformado em l'Cie, junto de todos os outros. Como a PSICOM destrói o Vestígio, ele libera uma onda de energia que destrói o Hanging Edge, fazendo-o cair no Lago Bresha, cristalizando-se com o impacto. Snow desperta com todos os outros no Lago Bresha, ileso. Eles tentam discernir seu Focus de uma visão obscura que eles compartilharam, mas reconhecem apenas a besta lendária Ragnarok, acreditando que ela estava de alguma forma envolvida. Enquanto os outros acreditam que seu Focus é destruir Cocoon, Snow acredita que é salvar Cocoon, assim como Serah disse. Agora inimigos do Estado, eles são perseguidos por tropas PSICOM que estavam cruzando o lago cristalizado quando se deparam com a forma cristalizada de Serah. Enquanto os outros continuam se movendo para fugir do exército, Snow permanece para cavar a Serah cristalizada. Quando a PSICOM ataca Snow, seu Eidolon, as Irmãs Shiva, é invocado. Depois de domá-lo, ele é apreendido pelas tropas da Cavalaria chefiadas por uma outra l'Cie de Pulse chamada Fang. Junto da forma cristalizada de Serah, Snow é levado a bordo da aeronave da Cavalaria, a Lindblum, onde se encontra com o líder da organização, Cid Raines, que revela sua vontade de livrar Cocoon das regras dos fal'Cie. Raines afirma que os novos l'Cie foram condenados à execução pública e que deveriam ser pegos, e, com a forma cristalizada de Serah a bordo da Lindblum, Snow não tem escolha a não ser obedecê-lo e ajudá-lo. thumb|200px|Snow e Fang interceptam o ataque PSICOM a Hope e Lightning. Quando Lightning e Hope são rastreados na cidade natal do garoto, Palumpolum, Snow e Fang interceptam a tropa PSICOM sobre eles. Eles se separam: Snow com Hope, e Fang e Lightning, e decidem ir para a casa de Hope em Felix Heights como um ponto de encontro. Como Snow e Hope viajam através da cidade, Snow permanece alheio ao ódio de Hope para ele e, sem saber, continua a alimentar a raiva do menino com cada palavra que diz. Quando avistam a PSICOM pegando mais pessoas para levar ao Purge, Snow tenta salvá-las anunciando ser um l'Cie e disparando uma arma para o ar para fazer a multidão se dispersar, mas ela retorna enfurecida. Depois de escapar para as Torres Rivera e lutar contra um Ushumgal Subjugator, Hope confronta Snow sobre sua mãe e, em meio ao descontrole, o empurra para fora do telhado de um edifício. Pronto para matá-lo, Hope se aproxima de Snow com a faca de Lightning, revelando ser filho de Nora. Um ataque de mísseis PSICOM atinge o edifício, e derruba Hope, o fazendo cair do prédio. Snow o pega no ar e protege-o com seu corpo, caindo para as ruas. Snow, ferido, carrega Hope inconsciente em suas costas para cumprir a promessa que tinha feito a Nora para levar seu filho para casa. Quando Hope desperta, Snow pede desculpas por colocar Nora em perigo e ser incapaz de salvá-la. Ele devolva a faca de Lightning para Hope, dando-lhe uma segunda chance de vingança, mas o garoto percebe que ele queria vingança pelas razões erradas. O Ushumgal Subjugator retorna e ataca Snow, deixando-o inconsciente enquanto ele tenta proteger Hope, que luta sozinho até ser encontrado por Lightning e Fang, e os três unidos derrotam o monstro. Depois, eles vão para a casa de Hope. thumb|left|200px|Snow confronta as tropas PSICOM. No apartamento de Hope, Lightning cuida dos ferimentos de Snow e os dois fazem as pazes, e depois pede desculpas pelo modo que ela tinha tratado-o. Snow pede desculpas ao pai de Hope, Bartholomew Estheim, por causa de sua participação na morte de Nora, e Barholomew aceita depois de saber que Snow cumpriu seu último desejo. Depois que o pai de Hope expõe várias falhas no plano dos l'Cie para derrubar o Sanctum, a PSICOM ataca o apartamento. Snow enfrenta as tropas, implorando que eles percebam que ele é um ser humano como eles e tudo que eles desejam é proteger Cocoon. Seu pedido é rejeitado por Yaag Rosch, que afirma que a vida de um l'Cie não vale o risco de ser poupada. O grupo é salvo por Rygdea da Cavalaria e é levado a bordo da Lindblum. Com a ajuda da Cavalaria, o grupo se infiltra na aeronave PSICOM, a Palamecia, ao saber que Sazh e Vanille estavam sendo mantidos em cativeiro a bordo. Eles lutam pelo caminho através da aeronave e se reúnem com os prisioneiros antes de enfrentar o líder do Sanctm, o Primarca Galenth Dysley, em sua verdadeira forma, o fal'Cie Barthandelus, que afirma que o Focus deles é se transformar no Ragnarok e derrotar Orphan, o fal'Cie que mantém Cocoon. Snow fica chocado ao ouvir a afirmação de Dysley que o Focus de Serah foi fazer com que eles fossem transformados em l'Cie e trazer a destruição à Cocoon. Sob a manipulação de Barthandelus, eles escapam da Palamecia para a Quinta Arca, onde Snow permanece em estado de choque. Na Arca, eles encontram Cid Raines, que revela ser um l'Cie do Sanctum marcado por Barthandelus com o Focus de ajudá-los a destruir Cocoon. Determinado a desafiar Barthandelus e salvar Cocoon, Cid ataca-os. Ele é derrotado, mas se transforma em cristal de qualquer maneira. Snow é inspirado pela sacrifício de Cid, percebendo que podia desafiar seu destino e lutar para salvar Cocoon. Depois que Fang doma seu Eidolon, Bahamut, eles encontram uma aeronave e descem para Gran Pulse na esperança de encontrar respostas. thumb|200px|Snow promete a Lightning que eles vão ver Serah juntos. Fazendo um acampamento base no Vallis Media, eles exploram Pulse durante dias, mas o encontram desprovido de vida humana. Depois de Hope domar Alexander, todos decidem ir para a antiga aldeia de Fang e Vanille, Oerba. Eles cruzam o Archylte Steppe , o Mah'habara Subterra e o Sulyya Springs, onde Snow descobre que Vanille conheceu Serah. Vanille diz a ele que teve a mesma visão de Ragnarok e deve ter superado seu Focus, ou seja, Dysley mentiu sobre isso, mas Snow disse que já sabia. No Skyreach, Lightning e Snow discutem e prometem ver Serah novamente juntos. Eles sobem na Taejin's Tower e vão a Oerba por meio de uma cápsula. As ruínas em mau estado tem poucas respostas para eles , e, em uma uma ponte, Serah aparece e recita a lenda sobre Ragnarok, contando que eles tem que destruir Orphan e salvar o mundo. Depois, é revelado que ela era outra das ilusões de Dysley e após a segunda batalha contra Barthandelus, eles resolvem proteger Orphan e voltar para Cocoon, onde Dysley ressuscitou Cid Raines como o novo Patriarca e, assim, preparou o palco para a guerra civil. thumb|left|200px|Snow recebe incentivo da NORA. Sazh pilota uma aeronave para o Ede. Depois de salvar um piloto com as Irmãs Shiva, Snow mostra acidentalmente sua marca l'Cie para a multidão e o caos começa. A cidade é invadida por máquinas de Pulse e monstros da Quinta Arca, e, já que o grupo luta com o caos em direção ao Edenhall, Snow se reúne brevemente com os membros da NORA. Eles os repreendem por deixá-los para trás e prometem apoiar Snow, independentemente se ele se tornou um l'Cie, antes de sair para ajudar a população. Snow e os outros alcançam Edenhall e seu coração, o Orphan's Cradle. No Trono do Narthex, Barthandelus quebra uma forma cristalizada de Serah. Snow fica enfurecido, mas através da ajuda de Lightning, se lembra que ele tem a lágrima do cristal de Serah, vendo através da ilusão. Bathandelus é derrotado e se funde com Orphan, que exige que eles se transformassem no Ragnarok, e Fang sucumbe ás suas exigências. Snow e Sazh tentam trazer Fang de volta, mas o ataque de Fang contra eles faz com que todos, exceto Vanille, se transformem em Cie'th. O Ragnarok incompleto de Fang não destrói Orphan, e depois que Vanille se recusa a seguir o exemplo, Orphan explode e afunda em uma piscina com um líquido prata. Snow e os outros retornam ao normal alegando que eles tinham visto um novo Focus. Lightning diz que o seu Focus é salvar Cocoon e as marcas l'Cie do grupo ficam brancas. Eles derrotam Orphan em sua verdadeira forma e Cocoon começa a cair do céu. thumb|200px|Snow se reúne com Serah. Fang e Vanille se transformam no Ragnarok e salvam Cocoon, se cristalizando e formando um pilar de cristal para apoiá-lo acima de Gran Pulse. Com o seu Focus completo, Snow é cristalizado na superfície de Gran Pulse ao lado dos outros restantes. Eles despertam de sua breve estase cristalina, e depois suas marcas l'Cie somem. Serah e o filho de Sazh, Dajh, são libertados da estase cristalina, também, e Snow se reúne com sua noiva. Quando Lightning começa a se desculpar com Serah, Snow a interrompe e diz que eles têm um casamento para planejar. Ele promete fazer Serah feliz e Lightning parabeniza o casal. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Snow recorda a sua visão de todos rindo juntos, incluindo Vanille e Fang, e sabe que ainda não acabou. Snow propõe construir uma cidade em Gran Pulse uma vez que eles possam encontrar seu próprio alimento e caçar monstros em volta. Serah diz a Snow que ela quer se tornar professora e dizer às pessoas que Cocoon caiu. Ele apoia sua escolha e decide construir a maior escola que ela pode imaginar. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before thumb|200px|Snow promete a Serah que ele encontrar Lightning para ela. A linha do tempo é alterada, Lightning desaparece, e Snow, junto dos outros, perde a memória de seu encontro e acredita que ela permanece dentro do pilar do cristal com Vanille e Fang. Ninguém acredita em Serah quando ela afirma que Lightning estava lá com eles, mas simplesmente desapareceu. Ao longo dos próximos dois anos, com a ajuda da Cavalaria, Snow e os outros membros da NORA constroem a vila costeira de Nova Bodhum. Eles ajudam os ex-moradores de Bodhum a se adaptar à vida em Pulse e retomam a sua função original de protegê-los dos ataques ocasionais de monstros. Snow e Serah vivem juntos, aprendem a usar magia, e em questão de meses, Snow cumpre sua promessa de construir uma escola para Serah. Um dia, Snow diz a Serah que, apesar de suas dúvidas iniciais, ele agora acredita no que ela dizia sobre Lightning. Embora Serah queira ir com ele, Snow não quer a por em perigo, dizendo-lhe para ficar por causa de seus alunos. Ele sai para procurar Lightning, deixando seu colar de noivado com Serah com a promessa de retornar. Snow se reúne com Sazh e Hope, que confessam a sua inquietação sobre o verdadeiro destino de Lightning, mas estavam muito ocupados para ajudá-lo. Ele visita Rygdea, que pede a Snow para ajudá-lo a procurar os membros restantes da PSICOM para ver se eles não estavam planejando uma emboscada surpresa. Viajando para a Archylte Steppe, ele encontra uma rebanho de Cactuars. Snow tenta incentivar um Cactuar solitário a se juntar ao resto, e ele o ataca, mas para quando Snow pede. O rebanho decola, mas o Cactuar solitário fica com ele em vez de segui-los. Se sentindo culpado por distrair o Cactuar, Snow promete ajudá-lo a voltar para seus amigos. Durante os próximos dias Snow tem várias aventuras com o Cactuar: são atacados por um Amphisbaena, pegos em uma velha armadilha de monstro, e encontraram ex-soldados PSICOM em sua aldeia improvisada. Quando Snow e Cactuar os ajudam a lutar contra o Behemoth King, o Cactuar, aparentemente sem perceber, derrota os monstros usando magia poderosa. Ele revela um cristal em sua testa, e Snow percebe que ele é um fal'Cie de Gran Pulse. Snow é atraído para o reino dos deuses, reconhecendo-o como o lugar onde o fal'Cie Anima enviou-o para se transformar em l'Cie. Snow escapa e retornar a Gran Pulse na manhã seguinte, e resolve encontrar uma maneira não só de ajudar Lightning, mas Fang e Vanille também. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After Depois de voltar a Cocoon e se encontrar com Rygdea em Palumpolum, Snow pega uma aeronave, levando Cactuar a bordo. A aeronave é atacada por monstros que escaparam da Quinta Arca quando os fal'Cie de Cocoon adormeceram e Eden caiu sobre Bodhum no dia do Ragnarok; a aeronave é cercada por uma névoa negra. Snow pega uma ''hoverbike do porão e, com a ajuda de Cactuar, atrai os monstros para longe. Os dois acabam sob os restos de Bodhum e Eden, ainda cercados pela névoa negra que veio com os monstros, e ficam presos em um Portal do Tempo incompleto. Eles caem através do Historia Crux e emergem no Coliseum, encontrando brevemente o Árbitro do Tempo. Cactuar lembra que é um fal'Cie, recuperando seus poderes e o conhecimento de sua tarefa. Ele tenta transformar Snow em um l'Cie, mas ele recusa, alegando que isso não faria Serah feliz. O Árbitro do Tempo diz que, embora não seja para Snow estar lá ainda, ele voltará. Snow e Cactuar acabam em uma distorção do tempo e testemunham eventos de diferentes épocas e locais. Enquanto a maior parte delas são borrões, Snow vê a batalha final de Serah e Caius Ballad na Academia, considerando assim a morte de Serah, e uma visão de Nova Bodhum como uma terra desolada. Desesperado para salvar Serah, Snow pede a Cactuar que o transforme em l'Cie, e recebe o Focus de encontrar Serah e lutar ao seu lado durante sua batalha contra o Chaos Bahamut. Agora fora da distorção, Snow e Cactuar saem da distorção e aparecem na Arca. O agora completo Portal Temporal aparece e eles entram no Historia Crux e passam por Sazh. Snow surge no Sunleth Waterscape de 300 AF. Parando para descansar, Lightning aparece no sonho de Snow dizendo-lhe que o Miniflan se transformou no Royal Ripeness, e ele demonstrava risco para degradação do pilar de cristal de Cocoon. Ela lhe pede para ajudar Serah, protegendo o pilar, e por sua vez, Vanille e Fang. Durante a sua batalha contra o Real Ripeness, Cactuar é empurrado e Snow nunca mais o viu novamente. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left|200px|Serah encontra Snow. Tendo tido uma visão de Snow em perigo, Serah, que agora era uma viajante do tempo, chega ao seu auxílio junto de Noel. Os três derrotam o Real Ripeness, mas o Miniflan se transforma novamente no monstro, forçando-os a recuar. Depois que Noel enfrenta Snow por sua imprudência, Snow lhe diz que sua missão é proteger o pilar de cristal e como o Royal Ripeness iria usá-lo, desgastando-o e fazendo os restos cristalizados de Cocoon caírem. Adivinhando que o ''flan gigante era um paradoxo, o trio decide trabalhar em conjunto para pará-lo. Depois de encontrar dois artefatos e abrir um Portal Temporal, Snow tenta entrar, mas uma vez que o Portal não é seu, um campo de força lhe nega o acesso. Noel e Serah dizem a Snow para esperar a sua volta, mas, apesar da promessa, Snow continua a lutar. Noel e Serah resolvem as anomalias no Coliseum e no Archylte Steppe em ??? AF, parando o número massivo de Miniflan aparecendo no Sunleth Waterscape para compor o Royal Ripeness. Eles voltam para encontrar Snow frente a frente com o monstro em seu tamanho reduzido. Juntos, eles o derrotam, e, depois, Noel promete continua acompanhando Serah, e Snow desaparece. Noel acredita que Snow desapareceu porque o paradoxo foi resolvido e ele não pertencia aquele tempo. thumb|200px|Snow no Coliseum. Algum tempo depois, Snow encontra seu próprio Portal e entra no Void Beyond. Ouvindo sobre o Coliseum, ele resolve encontrá-lo usando Shiva. Se preocupando com que Caius estava planejando e estando no Coliseum, encontra muitos moradores do mundo antes de Serah e Noel chegarem. Snow batalha com Noel e Serah, com a última querendo mostrar como amadureceu durante a sua jornada. Após o Árbitro do Tempo permitir que os dois saiam, Snow revela que ele está vinculado ao Coliseum pelo Chaos e promete se reunir com Serah uma vez que o assunto for terminado. Até o Dia do Juízo Final, Snow decide sair com Gilgamesh, Ultros, Typhon e o PuPu. Quando o Chaos sangra no mundo, Snow é libertado. thumb|left|200px|Snow se prepara para sair com Serah e Mog. No final paradoxo, "The Future is Hope", Snow aparece com a Guardian Corps na Academia 4XX AF para impedir Alyssa Zaidelle de enganar Noel e Serah para caírem na armadilha de Caius. Ele revela que Caius é o único que causou os paradoxos antes de voar com Mog e Serah em Shiva no Modo Gestalt para encontrar treze cristais espalhado ao longo do tempo, enquanto Noel fica para trás para proteger Hope, quem Snow disse que seria assassinado em três dias. Era do Chaos Os fatos que ocorreram entre Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII são revelados em uma novela chamada Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-. Como o Chaos sangrou no mundo, a fronteira ente os reinos mortal e invisível foi destruída, e o ciclo de vida foi quebrado, fazendo as pessoas serem biologicamente imortais. O mundo que foi deixado agora sendo gradualmente erodido pelo Chaos, foi apelidado de Nova Chrysalia. Snow, Hope e Noel fazem um pacto para encontrar uma maneira de salvar o mundo em decomposição. Sazh originalmente fazia parte do pacto, mas se distanciou dos outros depois que Dajh caiu em um coma inexplicável. Snow liderou o esforço para combater os monstros que surgiam a partir do Chaos até que Hope desapareceu. A última mensagem de Hope para Snow foi a de que Lightning retornaria como o Salvador, advertindo-o sobre uma falsa Lightning. Sem a influência de Hope, a Ordem da Salvação ganhou popularidade e se tornou o governante de Luxerion. Em 837 AF, Snow se tornou o chefe se Yusnaan para evitar que a Ordem ganhasse monopólio sobre a comida produzida na cidade. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Hope diz a Lightning que Snow ajudou seu povo e foi encontrado pelo último fal'Cie restante, Pandaemonium, que apoia a cidade, e foi acusado de protegê-la. No entanto, Hope - devido ao seu estado - não mencionou a sua animosidade com a Ordem. Snow se tornou o chefe por aclamação popular, já que ele foi considerado alguém que iria distribuir bastante suprimentos que estavam cada vez mais escassos no mundo para aqueles que precisam. Muitos vêem os esforços de Snow como a única coisa que tem impedido a população de sucumbir a uma guerra de comida e outros suprimentos. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|left|200px|O confronto de Snow e Lightning. Snow chefiou Yusnaan durante cinco séculos, embora hoje em dia passe seu tempo trancado em seu palácio e seu único papel ativo seja supervisionar as festividades. O pesar de Snow cresce por ele ter sido incapaz de salvar Serah e de impedir o declínio do mundo, chegando ao ponto de estar disposto a morrer para se livrar de sua culpa. Quando Lightning chega em Yusnaan durante as festas de final dos tempos, Snow a reconhece como o Salvador e uma explosão de Chaos ocorre. Depois de derrotar vários Anubyses, Snow engaja Lightning, mas é dominado. Ele pergunta se ela vai matá-lo e "salvar a sua alma", ficando frustrado depois que ela responde que ela vai se ele querer "ajudar". Lumina aparece, quebra a espada de Lightning, e derruba o lustre. Snow para a sua queda congelando-o, criando uma estrutura que lembra o Cocoon cristalizado. Ouvindo um ruído em outros partes do palácio, Snow adverte Lightning a não interferir e foge para um quarto trancado que abriga uma infusão do Chaos. Forçada a fugir de Yusnaan, Lightning se preocupa com o bem-estar mental de Snow. thumb|200px|A transformação de Snow. Quando Lightning retorna depois, ela usa o pingente de Serah que Snow tinha mantido ao longo dos anos para alcançá-lo. Snow revela que a luta anterior era um ardil para confirmar a identidade de Lightning e mostra a ela a infusão de Chaos que ele tinha trancado, com a intenção de absorvê-lo e salvar a cidade. Lightning protesta, dizendo que ele estava fazendo isso apenas por causa de seus desespero, mas Snow diz que não pode mais enfrentar Serah, vivo ou morto. Ele anda para a infusão e absorve seu Chaos, se transformando em um Cie'th sem pensamento que luta contra Lightning. Depois de perder para Lightning, Snow afunda mais, e não responde. Lumina aparece e especula que Snow é impulsionado pelo seu desejo de morrer nas mãos de Lightning. As palavras de Lightning sobre Serah tiram Snow de seu estado, e, apesar de sentir-se indigno e duvidar se ela ainda o ama, Snow é libertado de sua carga emocional e continua protegendo Yusnaan com uma visão mais esperançosa. Se Lightning visita Yusnaan novamente, ela pode encontrar Snow supervisionando os esforços para reparar os danos que ela causou quando se infiltrou no palácio. thumb|left|200px|Snow, Serah, e o grupo partem para o novo mundo. Na véspera do Apocalipse, Snow ajuda Lightning ao lado de seus aliados na Catedral de Luxerion, destruindo o holy clavis e retirando a alta sacerdotisa da Ordem para salvar Vanille. O deus Bhunivelze captura Snow e os outros amigos de Lightning, mas quando Lightning pede ajuda na hora de dar um ataque final no deus, Snow - junto dos outros companheiros de Lightning - respondem ao seu chamado. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e Eidolons, Lightning rompe o domínio de Bhunivelze sobre as almas da humanidade e o derrota. Lightning e seus amigos reunidos testemunham a destruição de Nova Chrysalia e a criação de um novo mundo livre de deuses. Snow acompanha Serah, Lightning e seus velhos amigos para o novo mundo, onde eles podem começar sua vida de novo. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- thumb|200px|Snow sendo entrevistado. Depois de Snow começar sua vida de novo no novo mundo, ele mantém sua memórias e aprecia andar em sua motocicleta pelo campo. Um dia, ele foi entrevistado por Aoede, uma repórter em busca da verdade por trás das lembranças latentes de sua vida antiga no velho mundo. Snow conta o seu lado da história, mas se esforça para encontrar palavras para a morte de Serah. Aoede muda de assunto e Snow revela detalhes de sua vida em Nova Chrysaloa, e fala da aparição do fal'Cie Pandaemonium e como ele se tornou o Chefe de Yusnaan enquanto disputava com a Ordem da Salvação, sedenta por poder. Quando foi perguntado sobre o paradeiro de Lightning, Snow pensa que Aoede ainda não estava pronta para encontrá-la, mas providencia um encontro dela com Noel e Yeul. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy XIII [[Arquivo:FFXIII_WILD_BEAR.jpg|thumb|200px|Snow em batalha como um Commando.]] Snow se assemelha aos personagens da classe Monk dos jogos passados, lutando praticamente desarmado, lidando com alto dano, e tendo o maior HP. A força primária de Snow está em suas habilidades defensivas e ele tem a terceira maior Força. Ele não é incompetente em relação à magia, ao contrário, tendo muitas magias úteis disponíveis. Snow é rápido no uso de ataques e magias, especialmente no lançamento de magias, devido a ter duas mãos livres para poder usá-las, sendo ligeiramente melhor do que os outros. O jogador pode querer se concentrar na Força ou na Magia ao invés de suas sequência de ataques de I.A.. A única coisa que ele faz pior no lançamento de uma magia em comparação com uma constituição física é geralmente o menor dano como um Commando. A fraqueza de Snow é que ele é quase completamente superado por Fang, que aprende todas as habilidades não-''Synergist, com exceção de duas (Cursaga e Blizzaga), e tem maior Força e Magia. A principal vantagem de Snow é ter as mais rápidas velocidades de animação, mas a falta de habilidades como um Commando implica que ele não era originalmente focado em velocidade. ''Sentinel não se encontra entre os papéis mais úteis na maior parte do jogo, e Fang pode sê-lo quando necessário, sendo geralmente mais útil. No entanto, Snow vem com suas próprias armas melhoradas quando o jogador não precisa mais se preocupar com restrições de papéis, e tem algumas das animações mais rápidas em toda a linha do jogo, se tornando útil. Snow é o único personagem da party que tem duas habilidades exclusivas: a Hand Grenade utilizável nos dois primeiros capítulos, e sua Full ATB Skill, Sovereign Fist. Snow é o único cujo Crystarium atualiza automaticamente no final do capítulo 3. Ele é o único que ultrapassa totalmente os outros em termos de estatísticas base, com o seu HP, Força e Magia mais elevados do que o crescimento máximo de Sazh no Crystarium. Papéis Snow se destaca no papel de Sentinel, e tem o maior crescimento de HP de todos os seis personagens, e suas arma fornecem bônus de defesa e habilidades de Sentinel. Ele aprende todas as habilidades do papel, exceto Elude. Como um Ravager, ele aprende todas as habilidades de Gelo e Água, mas também pode aprender magias de Vento até o nível "-ra". Ele aprende Vigor, o fazendo potencialmente o melhor Ravager no final do jogo, considerando sua qualidade de animação. Como um Commando, ele não tem as habilidades Siphon, mas sua força alta o faz lidar com muito dano e o seu d alto HP normalmente irá manter Adrenaline. A Full ATB Skill de Snow é Sovereign Fist, que enche a barra de stagger do inimigo quando usada. Ela tende a ser um pouco mais forte do que a equivalente de Fang, Highwind, mas uma vez que ambas estão excedendo o limite de dano, elas funcionam da mesma maneira. Como um Medic, Snow aprende as mesmas quatro magias que Sazh. Curasa permite que Snow seja um Medic útil, uma vez que não está afetado por muita Magia. Ele é um dos únicos três membros do grupo que aprendem a útil Daze como um Saboteur, e Curse, Pain, Fog e Slow são todas boas magias de se ter também. O papel mais fraco provável e Snow é Synergist, já que o seu conjunto de habilidades é normal, e ele as aprende tarde. Ele não aprende as maigas com "En-" e "Bar-". Estatísticas ;Estatísticas Base Eidolon thumb|200px O Eidolon de Snow é as Irmãs Shiva, Stiria e Nix. Stiria é a irmã mais velha de pele escura, e a irmã mais nova de pele clara é chamada Nix. Nix ataca principalmente os inimigos com ataques físicos, enquanto Stiria possui magias de Gelo poderosas e de cura. Elas podem se combinar em uma moto para Snow usar no seu Modo Gestalt. Snow é o único personagem jogável que lutou contra seu Eidolon sozinho, e ele não ajuda os outros membros do grupo a lutar contra seu Eidolon. Armas thumb|200px|Os emblemas de Snow. A arma de Snow usa a tecnologia AMP para aprimorar seus poderes. Embora ele mude a aparência do seu casado durante a batalha, o casaco em si não é a arma. O revestimento aumenta a força de seu portador, dependendo de qual conjunto de emblemas é costurado na parte de trás (somente os emblemas são vistos durante o combate). A arma de Snow é a única que não pode subtrair ou mudar de forma Há uma falha no jogo que rendenisa a arma de Snow fora de batalha, deixando que ele tenha um revestimento "diferente" no campo. Se o jogador mata uma besta em uma missão com um Eidolon de outro personagem e a invocação é executada quando a besta está atacando Snow, sua arma permanece nele, mesmo fora de batalha. Wild Bear é a arma de início de Snow e tem estatísticas equilibradas, embora Snow realmente não precise da "Physical Wall" que ela oferece. A Power Circle aumenta a Força, e é obtida no início do jogo. Paladin melhora o papel Sentinel de Snow; MediGuard e Steelguard já adicionam 20% de redução de dano, mas a "Improved Guard da Paladin acrescenta ainda mais 8%, enquanto Lv II acrescenta 16%. Ela também pode sintetizar a capacidade "High HP: Power Surge", o que aumenta o dano causado em 20% quando o HP está acima de 90%. Sua desvantagem é as suas estatísticas máximas baixas. Umbra tem "Improved Ward" que melhora as habilidades Deathward e Fingerward, mas estas raramente são usadas. Ela também tem "Magic Wall", mas seu benefício é insignificante. Ela também tem baixas estatísticas. Feymark faz de Snow um personagem orientado pela magia com alta Magia à custa de "Enfeeblement" e a capacidade de sintetizar "Magic Damper", o que torna Snow imune a todos os ataques mágicos. No entanto, ataques físicos ainda terão efeito, e magia de cura não irá funcionar nele, e seria necessário equipar quatro Magistral Crests para sintetizar Magic Damper. Rebel Heart oferece "Critical: Power Surge" e "Low HP: Power Surge", mantendo o HP de Snow baixo. Suas estatísticas baixas podem ser apenas um problema menor já que é suposta uma multiplicação do dano através do "Power Surge", mas não é fácil deixar o HP de Snow baixo, já que a party começa cada batalha em plena saúde, e o jogador não pode mudar de paradigma com quaisquer Medic controlados por IA. Unsetting Sun é a "arma com 'Stagger Lock' de Snow", mas tem estatísticas baixas, menos do que as do que a Power Circle pode dar. Sacrificial Circle tem "Paper Tiger" que corta seu HP em 40% em troca das mais altas estatísticas máximas. Mesmo que Snow tenha a arma com a maior Força e Magia, é recomendado o uso da Power Circle nele já que as suas estatísticas de Força são semelhantes, e assim Snow não sofre o corte de 40% de HP com Paper Tiger. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Personagem jogável temporariamente thumb|200px|Snow protegendo Serah e Noel. Snow é um personagem jogável temporário no Sunleth Waterscape em 300 AF. Ele não tem uma barra de HP, e, portanto, não pode ser nocauteado. Ele é imune à estados negativas e certos buffs são ineficazes; ele pode, no entanto, ganhar qualquer magia com En- se conjurada por um monstro Synergist. A Força e Magia de Snow são de 273 cada uma, e ele possui cinco barras de ATB. Snow é um Commando em todo o jogo, usando Ataque, Ruin, Blitz e Launch. Ele é fraco quando se trata de magia, o que o coloca em desvantagem quando é confrontado por um flan inimigo, os principais inimigos no Sunleth Waterscape. Sua principal utilidade é manter a barra de stagger, impedindo seu esgotamento. ''Paradigm Pack'' Snow pode se juntar ao Paradigm Pack do jogador como um Sentinel. Ele tem de longe o maior HP de todos os monstros no jogo, que pode subir para mais de 20.000 se Vitality Crystals são utilizados em seu desenvolvimento e HP: +30% de efeito às habilidades passivas é imbutido em Snow. Uma desvantagem é que, enquanto ele tem alto HP, ele não tem nenhuma resistência inata, significando que ele não seria melhor do que os outros Sentinel com 10.000 de HP que podem reduzir pela metade todos os ataques e habilidades. Chefe [[Arquivo:FFXIII-2_Snow_DLC_2.png|thumb|200px|Snow no Coliseum.]] Snow faz parte do conteúdo para download de pós-lançamento, onde ele pode ser encontrado no Coliseum e confrontado como um chefe. Ele pode executar o Sovereign Fist como seu ataque de morte instantânea que irá usar apenas se ele atacar o mesmo alvo por muito tempo. Se o jogador doma seu cristal, Snow irá se juntar ao jogador como um Sentinel com o maior HP que qualquer monstro pode alcançar. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|200px|Snow em batalha. Snow luta como um chefe no Patron's Palace. Dependendo de qual dia ele lutar, suas estatísticas e aparência mudam. Citações Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|200px De acordo com a edição de Abril de 2009 da ''Famitsu, Tetsuya Nomura baseou a bandana de Snow em um projeto não utilizado que foi originalmente planejado para a codificação de Kingdom Hearts. Snow recebeu uma atitude apaixonada e impulsiva para contrastar com o maneirismo frio e rigorosa de Lightning. No entanto, no início do desenvolvimento, foi-lhe dado uma aparência mais negativa: ser um fanático atlético com uma boca grande e o maneirismo de um líder de gangue. Antes de seu nome oficial ser revelado, Snow foi referido como "Sr. 33 centímetros", se referindo ao tamanho de seu pé. De acordo acordo com a entrevista com seu dublador japonês da Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, o nome de Snow estava sendo planejado para ser "Storm". Em um modelo antigo inacabado desenterrado do Disco Prévio da E3, Snow não tinha ainda o lenço pendurado em seu cinto. Acontece que este modelo era, na verdade, para o PlayStation 2, antes do desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII mudar para o PlayStation 3. Em um trailer de uma antiga E3, Snow foi visto usando o papel AUG, o que presuvelmente significa "augmenter", dando estatísticas positivas para o grupo. A cor do papel era a mesma que a do Synergist, o que implica que, em um algum momento durante o desenvolvimento, Snow pode ter tido a intenção de ter o Synergist como um de seus papéis principais. thumb|left|200px|Snow em sua moto na parte desfeita de seu DLC. O Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega revela planos para um cenário DLC não usado de Snow intitulado "Perpetual Battlefield". Juntamente com a parte existente no episódio do Coliseum, iria haver um minigame em que os jogadores iriam jogar com Snow em sua moto pelo Archylte Steppe. O objetivo teria sido matar 30 monstros usando as suas habilidades, que seriam girar, impulsionar, saltar e usar feitiços baseados em Água. Uma vez que esta parte do DLC foi desfeita, o minigame foi usado como base para o minigame Chocobo Racing. Sua aparição em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi concebida para ser simbólica ao estado do mundo: a "degradação" do herói otimista que ele tinha se tornado anteriormente. Sua forma Cie'th foi projetada para se tornar mais e mais extrema, pretendendo ser o "próprio símbolo do Chaos". Voz O dublador japonês de Snow é Daisuke Ono, enquanto seu dublador em inglês é Troy Braker. Troy Baker falou sobre assumir o papel de Snow no Sakura Con 2010, onde ele comentou sobre como Snow parece ser um personagem tão resistente e forte, e como muitos pensavam que a imagem de Braker não coincidia com a do personagem que ele estava fazendo. Temas Musicais Em Final Fantasy XIII, "Snow's Theme" é uma canção de rock tocada com guitarras elétricas que retratam a sua personalidade heróica. "The Warpath Home" tem elementos de seu tema e do prelúdio de Final Fantasy XIII. Variantes orquestrais de seu tema são "Forever Fugitives" ("Para Sempre Fugitivos"), "To Hunt l'Cie" ("Caçar l'Cie"), e "Atonement" ("Pagamento"), enquanto "No Way to Live" ("Nenhuma Maneira de Viver") é um variante de rock, assim como seu tema original. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, "Snow's Theme ~Final Words~" é uma melodia melancólica tocada com violão e piano. Ela toca depois que Lightning salva Snow no Palácio de Yusnaan. A reprise com violão e orquestra é ouvida no tema dos créditos finais, "Credits ~Light Eternal~". Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV thumb|150px O traje e a arma de Snow, o ''l'Cie Bardiche, foram incluídos no jogo como um item bônus no evento Lightning Strikes. Lightning apareceu no mesmo evento. File:Lightning Snow XIV.jpg|Os trajes de Lightning e Snow em Final Fantasy XIV. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy thumb|150px Snow é um personagem destravável obtido através do recolhimento de ''White Shards. Ele é um personagem orientado por Defesa. ;Estatísticas da versão iOS ;Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Snow retorna como um personagem desbloqueável por meio da coleta de ''Peach Crystal Shards. Ele é um personagem orientado por defesa. Sua Limit, Sovereign Fist, causa dano em proporção a sua Força. ;Estatísticas ;Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Snow Illust.png|O retrato de Snow. File:PFF Snow.png|Sprite de Snow. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Snow é um aliado, uma ''Legend invocável e um chefe em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ele é retratado como aparece em Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Retratos= File:FFAB LRFFXIII Snow.png|Snow de LRXIII. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Blitz - Snow SR.png|Blitz (SR). File:FFAB Frostrike - Snow SR.png|Frostrike (SR). File:FFAB Ruin - Snow SR.png|Ruin (SR). File:FFAB Wound - Snow SR.png|Wound (SR). File:FFAB Blitz - Snow SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). File:FFAB Frostrike - Snow SR+.png|Frostrike (SR+). File:FFAB Ruin - Snow SR+.png|Ruin (SR+). File:FFAB Wound - Snow SR+.png|Wound (SR+). File:FFAB Adrenaline - Snow SSR.png|Adrenaline (SSR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Snow SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). File:FFAB Dazega - Snow SSR.png|Dazega (SSR). File:FFAB Diamond Dust - Snow SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). File:FFAB Impact Driver - Snow SSR.png|Impact Driver (SSR). File:FFAB Launch - Snow SSR.png|Launch (SSR). File:FFAB Adrenaline - Snow SSR+.png|Adrenaline (SSR+). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Snow SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). File:FFAB Dazega - Snow SSR+.png|Dazega (SSR+). File:FFAB Diamond Dust - Snow SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). File:FFAB Impact Driver - Snow SSR+.png|Impact Driver (SSR+). File:FFAB Launch - Snow SSR+.png|Launch (SSR+). File:FFAB Sovereign Fist - Snow UR+.png|Sovereign Fist (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Froststrike - Snow Legend SR.png|Froststrike (SR). File:FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SR.png|Launch (SR). File:FFAB Smite - Snow Legend SR.png|Smite (SR). File:FFAB Ravage - Snow Legend SR.png|Ravage (SR). File:FFAB Wound - Snow Legend SR.png|Wound (SR). File:FFAB Froststrike - Snow Legend SR+.png|Froststrike (SR+). File:FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SR+.png|Launch (SR+). File:FFAB Smite - Snow Legend SR+.png|Smite (SR+). File:FFAB Ravage - Snow Legend SR+.png|Ravage (SR+). File:FFAB Wound - Snow Legend SR+.png|Wound (SR+). File:FFAB Adrenaline - Snow Legend SSR.png|Adrenaline (SSR). File:FFAB Aquastrike - Snow Legend SSR.png|Aquastrike (SSR). File:FFAB Blindside - Snow Legend SSR.png|Blindside (SSR). File:FFAB Dazega - Snow Legend SSR.png|Dazega (SSR). File:FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SSR.png|Launch (SSR). File:FFAB Ravage - Snow Legend SSR.png|Ravage (SSR). File:FFAB Sovereign Fist - Snow Legend SSR.png|Sovereign Fist (SSR). File:FFAB Adrenaline - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Adrenaline (SSR+). File:FFAB Aquastrike - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Aquastrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Blindside - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Blindside (SSR+). File:FFAB Dazega - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Dazega (SSR+). File:FFAB Launch - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Launch (SSR+). File:FFAB Ravage - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Ravage (SSR+). File:FFAB Sovereign Fist - Snow Legend SSR+.png|Sovereign Fist (SSR+). File:FFAB Sovereign Fist - Snow Legend UR.png|Sovereign Fist (UR). File:FFAB Impact Driver - Snow Legend UR+.png|Impact Driver (UR+). File:FFAB Sovereign Fist Legend UR+.png|Sovereign Fist (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF13 Snow Villers SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest thumb|45px Snow é um personagem exclusivo disponível através do ''Premium Character Shop como um conteúdo de download aleatório. Ele usa a habilidade Ice Ramp durante a batalha. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb Snow aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Seu movimento especial, Mediguard, dá os estados Protect e Regen. Se equipado com Wild Bear, ele pode usar Frost Blow (フロストブロウ, Furosuto Burou) no lugar, que causa dano elemental em um único alvo. ;Estatísticas ;Galeria File:FFRK Snow Profile.png|Imagem de perfil. File:FFRK Snow Battle Pose.png|Pose de batalha. File:FFRK Snow sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK_spritesheet_Snow.png|Spritesheet de Snow. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Snow.png| File:FFBE Snow 2.png| File:FFBE Snow 3.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Snow aparece em múltiplas cartas ''ice-elemental. Uma mostra ele com sua render CG de Final Fantasy XIII, uma de uma cena do jogo, uma de Final Fantasy XIII-2, uma de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy e uma com sua render oficial de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. File:SnowSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Carta. File:2-024u Snow TCG.png|Carta. file:FF TCG XIII-2 Snow.jpg|Carta. File:Snow TCG.png|Carta. file:Snow2 TCG.png|Carta. File:1-033u - Shiva TCG.png|Carta. File:Lightning & Snow TCG.png|Carta. ''Final Fantasy Portal App 100px|right Snow aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad junto com seu Eidolon, as Irmãs Shiva. Aparições Não-''Final Fantasy'' ''Kingdom Hearts thumb|100px Snow aparece como um avatar no jogo de Nintendo DS ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, juntamente com Serah, Lightning, Sazh e Vanille. Mercado Snow tem uma figura de ação, como todos os personagens permanentemente jogáveis de Final Fantasy XIII. Snow também apareceu em latas de Elixir. O pingente da NORA de Snow, e os colares de noivado de Cocoon também foram lançados como mercadoria oficial. File:Ffsnow-play-arts.jpg|Estatueta da Play Arts. File:FFXIII-Elixir.JPG|Snow na lata da bebida energética Elixir. File:FFXIII replica of Snow's pendant.jpg|O pingente da NORA. File:Cocoon pendant.jpg|O pingente de Cocoon. File:LR_Pocky.jpg|Snow na caixa de Glico Pochy. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII File:Snow-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Conceito de arte. File:Snow concept art.jpg|Conceito de arte de Snow. File:Snow_crystal_arte.jpg|Conceito de arte de Snow em Estase Cristalina. File:Amano Snow and Serah.jpeg|Arte de Amano de Serah e Snow. File:Artwork Promo Image Concept.jpg|Conceito de arte da imagem promocional de Lightning e Snow. File:FFXIII Lightning and Snow.jpg|Imagem promocional de Lightning e Snow sobre o Hanging Edge. File:Snow-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:SnowBattle-ffxiii-render.png|Render de batalha. File:Snow Villiers Shirtless.png|Render de Snow durante sua recuperação em Palumpolum. File:Snow Wild Bear.png|A arma de Snow, "Wild Bear". File:Crystarium Crystal Snow.png|Cristal do Crystarium de Snow. File:FFXIII_PS2_Version2.jpg|Snow ajudar Nora em uma versão beta inicial para PS2. File:Serah&Snow Fireworks FMV.jpg|Snow e Serah durante a queima de fogos em Bodhum. File:FFXIII_Branding_Pulse_L'cie.png|Snow é marcado por Pulse. File:Snowl'cie.jpg|A marca l'Cie de Snow. File:SnowSummoning.jpg|Snow invocando. File:Estheim-Residence-Bedroom-FFXIII.jpg|Snow ferido. File:FFXIII Snow With Tear.png|Snow com o cristal de Serah. File:FFXIII Snow Ending.png|Snow durante o final. File:FFXIII Shiva.jpg|Snow montando Shiva durante o Modo Gestalt. File:FFXIII - Sprite-Snow.png|Sprite 16-bit de Snow do Final Fantasy XIII online synopsis. File:FFXIII - Sprite-AtkSnow.png|Sprite de ataque. File:FFXIII - Sprite-KneelSnow.png|Sprite ajoelhado. File:FFXIII - Sprite-LookSnow.png|Sprite com olhar baixo. File:FFXIII - Sprite-MadSnow.png|Sprite enfurecido. File:FFXIII - Sprite-ShockSnow.png|Sprite chocado. File:FFXIII - Sprite-SideSnow.png|Sprite de perfil. File:FFXIII - Sprite-CrysSnow.png|Sprite do seu cristal. ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:Snow-artwork-ffxiii2.jpg|Conceito de arte. File:Snow-artwork2-ffxiii2.png|Conceito de arte. File:Final-Fantasy-XIII-2-Snow-Model.png|Render de Snow in-game. File:Final-Fantasy-XIII-2-Snow-Model-2.png|Render de Snow in-game. File:Snow001.png|Snow. File:FFXIII-2_Royal_Ripeness_Battle.png|Snow se junta com Serah e Noel em batalha. File:Snow004.png|"Nada mal, hã?" File:Snow poking Mog.png|Snow cutuca Mog. File:Snow holds an artefact.jpg|Snoe mantém um artefato. File:Snow_wil13-2.jpg|Snow. File:Snow Coliseum Battle.png|Snow no Coliseum do conteúdo para download. File:Snow Coliseum Battle2.png|Snow no Coliseum do conteúdo para download. File:Snow Prada1.jpg|Snow usando uma nova roupa do Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. File:Snow Prada2.jpg|Snow usando outra roupa do Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:LRFFXIII Snow-Cie'th concept art.png|Conceito de ar de Snoe em suas quatro formas de chefe. File:SnowCie'th1-lrffxiii-render.png|Um dos modelos da forma Cie'th de Snow. File:SnowCie'th2-lrffxiii-render.png|Um dos modelos da forma Cie'th de Snow. X|Um dos modelos da forma Cie'th de Snow. File:SnowCie'th4-lrffxiii-render.png|Um dos modelos da forma Cie'th de Snow. File:Snow-lrffxiii-facerender.png|Close-up do rosto de Snow. File:LRFFXIII_Snow_Close-up.png|Close-up de Snow. File:LRFFXIII Snow Poder do Chaos.png|Snow emanando Chaos. File:LRFFXIII-Snow-transformation.png|Snow sendo afetado pelo Chaos. File:Lightning-snow-battle.jpg|Snow transformado pela metade em um Cie'th durante a batalha. File:Lake_Bresha_LRFFXIII_Retro.png|Snow no Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer. File:Snow_Sunleth_LRFFXIII_Retro.png|Serah, Noel e Snow no Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer. File:LRFFXIII Banquet of the Lord Logo Concept Art.jpg|Snow no Banquet of the Lord. Etimologia "Snow" é uma palavra inglesa que significa "neve", mas também refere-se a sua filiação com os elementos gelo e água, e pode ter sido um contraponto à Lightning, cujo nome é derivado do clima. "Villiers" é um topónimo e um sobrenome francês comum derivado da palavra latina/italiana "villa", "casa de campo". É também o nome de uma empresa de motocicletas bastante conhecidas. Isso pode aludir ao Modo Gestalt de sua invocação. Trivialidades *Snow é um dos mais altos personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy com 200 cm de altura, sob os desmedidos Umaro de Final Fantasy VI, Kimahri Ronso de Final Fantasy X ou Ward Zabac de Final Fantasy VIII *O eidolith de Snow tem a forma de um coração. **O seu cristal é usado para o troféu/conquista "L'Cie Paragon" em Final Fantasy XIII e no "No Retreat" de Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Um gato que NORA deu a Serah depois de sua partida em Final Fantasy XIII-2 foi nomeado a partir dele. thumb|200px|Pre-visualização do jogo no topo, a versão final na parte inferior. *Na render CG oficial de Snow, ele não está usando o seu colar da NORA ou seu pingente de noivado, embora eles tenham aparecido em rua render no agora extinto website de Final Fantasy XIII. Talvez por ter sido modelada a partir de sua render CG oficial, sua figura de ação da Play Arts também carece dessas jóias. Os colares desaparecidos podem ser explicados pela mais antiga filmagem mostrada que tinha modelos incompletos, onde Snow ainda não usava seus acessórios. *Snow usa seu pingente de noivado em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII mesmo que Serah nunca tenha o devolvido em Final Fantasy XII-2. *A render CG de Snow foi a única que não foi usada para a bios dos personagens no folheto de instruções incluído no jogo. Em vez disso, a render do seu Modo Gestalt é usada, assim como na save screen. *Como um brincadeira em Final Fantasy XIII, antes de cada batalha com Galenth Dysley, Snow tenta atacá-lo, mas é impedido por uma barreira mágica de proteção. Essa brincadeira continua em Final Fantasy XIII-2, quando Snow é incapaz de usar o Portal Temporal para ajudar Serah e Noel. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII a brincadeira é colocada em ordem inversa, já que Snow coloca uma barreira na sala que ele supervisiona a infusão de Chaos para deixar Lightning encontrar uma maneira de quebrá-la. *Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Hope e Noel apareceram como modelos para a Showcase Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. *Snow é o único personagem principal que é um l'Cie em todos os três jogos da trilogia de Final Fantasy XIII. Referências en:Snow Villiers de:Snow Villiers es:Snow Villiers fr:Snow Villiers Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:L'Cie